zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Cancelled Scenes
Cut sequences that never made it to the show. The Nightmare Begins Digestor Originally, in order to be able to be sent to a planet, Zim was supposed to battle a monster called the Digestor. It was cut for time. Impending Doom 1 Zim's rampage through Irk was longer, but was cut for time. Finding Human Originally, the milk carton in Dib's fridge was going to have a picture of a little girl with the words "Find Me!" under it. Nick didn't like this idea, so it was changed to the "Rob Hummel is Meat" message. Our First Chase Dib's pursuit of Zim through the downtown area was originally longer, but cut for time. Parent Teacher Night Burritos Don't Like Me! When GIR was watching TV, the word 'diarrhea' was supposed to be brown. Nick didn't allow it, so it was changed to a dark red. Cartoon Network The cartoons GIR was watching were supposed to be old 40's cartoons, which included smoking, drinking, and gun shooting. Nick didn't allow it, however. Walk of Doom Signs Originally, the ending had the taxi going to Mexico, with a sign saying "Welcome to Mexico." The joke was to express just how easily Zim can get lost. Nick said it was offensive to Mexicans, so it was changed to something that was even more offensive, that Nick was okay with: "CARNE", which translates into "MEAT". Bestest Friend Blood Splatter There was going to be a blood splatter on the wall during the "Final Test". You Don't Like Waffles? In the original ending of this episode, Keef would have fallen off the roof and onto a power line, where he would get electrocuted. Nick saw this as an "imitatable behavior" and demanded it changed. Another idea was that Keef gets run over by a car, and spins around the tire as it drove away. Attack of the Saucer Morons Initation Zim's initation ceremony was originally going to be shown, but was cut for time. Rise of the Zitboy Hypno Originally, Zim was going to hypnotize two other kids. The first was forced to eat anti-matter, and other is forced to pinch Ms. Bitters. The latter walks off screen and can be heard getting slapped. Cut for time. Plague of Babies Snacks Originally, it was going to show Zim and GIR getting their snacks in the beginning, and flying into a Poop billboard. Cut for time. Game Slave 2 Superiggy Iggins was presumed to die at the end, but Nick didn't allow it. So, in the ZIM staff's tradition of mocking Nick, Iggins flies from the wreckage with super-human strength accompanied by a short theme song. Door to Door Roaches The children in the home where Zim first uses his virtual reality goggles were originally going to be eating cockroaches until they were changed to weenies. The roaches can still be seen scuttling around the paneling, however. VR Scene The VR scene was originally going to involve New York in ruins, but it was changed after 9/11. However, on this episode's first airing, it aired uncut. FBI Warning of Doom Credits of Doom The credits of "Intestines of War" were originally sexually explict. Cut for being on Nick. Battle of the Planets Crash course One cut scene involved Mars getting shoved into Mercury, so it would look like a face getting shoved into a butt. Flaming wreck The wreck of the car during the panic scene was originally a flaming wreck. Future Dib Mushroom Cloud During the retelling sequence, PEG was going to explode and form a mushroom cloud. Hobo 13 Victory Over the Hogulus Zim was going to be able to lift the boulder and hit the Hogulus, only to have the unconscious beast fall on Skoodge. Skin Skoodge was going to have to eat his own skin to survive, but even the ZIM team found this too disturbing. Abducted Exploration Zim's exploration of the ship was originally longer. It was cut for time, and because Vasquez wanted less action in this episode. However, the scene was fully animated and can be viewed here. Megadoomer Fire! One cut moment involved fire sweeping cars away from a street. Tak: The Hideous New Girl Ms. Bitters' Valentine When Miss Bitters says, "I had a valentine once," there was a plan for a thought bubble to appear over her head where a bunch of tentacles dissolve in next to her, then is cut off as the phone rings. No one knows why it was cut. The lost 30 minutes These lost moments entailed ZIM's 48-hour chase with the ham demon. Nick didn't want an hour-long special though. Skool Bus sucked in! One small cut scene involved a skool bus falling into the wrinkled Earth. Cut for time. Jhonen hates ZATR Zim originally was to kiss Tak's hand and hug her, but Vasquez forbide any romance between Zim and Tak. Walk for Your Lives! Explosion The explosion was originally red and flame-ball like, but was cut out after 9/11. Iggin's death Iggins was supposed to die (again). Of course, Nick did not allow it. Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars Donuts When Red says, "You! Save the donuts!" Purple looks into the "camera" in an odd way. Originally, a donut was going to hit the "camera", leaving crumbs on the lens. Purple was going to lick the donut crumbs off the lens, but it was cut. GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff Bloody GIR GIR was supposed to be covered in blood in the scene where Zim enters the library and says, "EEEEWWW!!". Nick thought it was too explicit and thus, Bloody GIR was born. Category:DVDs